Nothing
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Hale is suspicious of something he saw Kat doing, and he wants answers... Kat/Hale. Hale's POV. Rated M for implications and whatnot.


I watched Kat from her doorway; she was standing in front of a mirror with a hand over her bare stomach. She kept smiling and muttering to herself, slightly worrying… "What are you doing?"

Kat jumped a bit as her shirt fell back down around her stomach, "N-nothing. What are you doing here Hale?"

"Classical shift of focus from you to me Kitty-Kat, really? I think I find that insulting…" I teased her as I walked from the doorway into her bedroom, or…her temporary bedroom. She was supposedly staying in this apartment for a day or two more, until we finished the job we were working right now.

Kat sighed and sat on the bed, "It's nothing, I promise." She gave me that 'kitten' look of hers that always made me melt.

"And you say I suck at this whole 'communicating in a relationship' deal…?" I asked her sarcastically, making her glare.

"Can we just finish up this damn heist?" Kat demanded, pushing past me into the open living room angrily. Not my best plan…

"Sure, the security system is pretty easy to break until we get to the labyrinth known as this guys vault. We'll have to wing it there; it's one of a kind, all the plans for its construction were 'mysteriously' burned in a fire a few years ago, and the security within it is unknown," I ticked off the information we'd spent the last month figuring out.

"We'll strike tonight then, go pack your gear," Kat instructed, not looking at me as she started grabbing her own gear from her apartment.

"Fine, but I'm not dropping our last conversation Kitty-Kat, something is up," I told her on my way out.

…

I grunted as I pressed Kat against the wall, "Did I mention that I _hate _lasers with a _burning_ passion?"

"Only about a dozen times," Kat mocked, rolling her eyes, "Ready?"

"About as much as I was last time," I muttered out.

"_One, two….three!"_ we chorused as we ran to the next small gap between walls for us to wait for the _many_ lasers in this god-forsaken labyrinth to deactivate for the two second interval every two minutes.

"So…since there is a very real chance we may end up getting caught, will you tell me what the hell was going on this morning?" I asked Kat, who blushed.

"I told you, nothing," Kat muttered, trying to dismiss the subject again.

"Yeah, sure, that's why you were rubbing your stomach?!" I snapped at her, pressing us closer to the wall as the lasers' beams intensified at the one minute mark.

"Can we NOT do this now?!" Kat snapped back, and I groaned in annoyance.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked in a whisper, and Kat blushed.

"No…" Kat gulped and then the lasers shut off and we were off again.

As soon as we were safe in the next gap I gave Kat a look, "You sure?"

"Yes," Kat said confidently.

"So then why were you – " I started to ask.

"Later, when we finish this I'll explain," Kat tried to bargain.

"No, now," I demanded, and she sighed in defeat.

"I want to be," Kat admitted.

I blinked in disbelief, "You…want to be pregnant?" Kat nodded, her embarrassment was obvious to me, "Why?"

"I don't know! I just…I was thinking about the idea of us…and it sort of just popped into my head…and" Kat cut herself off as we ran to the next gap when the lasers shut off.

"And?" I pressed, we'd gotten to the gap with the painting we wanted and, thankfully, it was a lot bigger than the other ones we had hidden in.

"I liked the idea ok?!" Kat snapped, "I liked the idea of _our_ baby growing inside of me! It made me feel…I don't know…amazing!"

I easily got the painting of the wall and switched it with a decoy, it was second-nature to me now, before talking, "So, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because I don't know if I want a baby. I just know I like the _idea_ of one," Kat told me as she slipped the painting into a cover. I could kind of understand what she meant, the idea of my Kitty-Kat pregnant with my kid…it was sort of…well I definitely liked the idea…

"How about we let fate decide?" I suggested, and at Kat's confused face I explained, "If we get out of her unscathed, we try, if not, we don't."

"You do realize we're not married right? And if you get me pregnant now, not only will my dad kill you, but so will a lot of other notorious art thieves that still think of me as the three year old distracting the guards at the Louvre," Kat told me monotonously.

I shrugged and kissed her sweetly, "I like danger remember?"

…

"Hale!" Kat moaned out as she climaxed with me, her back to my chest as I pressed her against a wall. We fell back against the bed behind us as we caught our breath.

"I think I'm going to like those whole, 'making a baby' thing," I told her with a smirk as I kissed her neck.

"Prove it," Kat dared me, dragging me by my hair on top of her.

"No problem…" I muttered against her lips before slipping my tongue inside. I slipped my newly re-hardened member back inside of her, her legs wrapping around me as I pushed deeper. I thrust in and out, kissing her passionately as we got closer and closer to our…fourth?...maybe fifth?...climax of the night. I might actually like making a baby with Kat more then I like the post-heist high that always brings Kat and I into bed together…


End file.
